


In The Eyes of a Ranger

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, In Which Giant Robots Watch Walker Texas Ranger, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Shot shares one of his favorite Earth TV shows with Sideswipe, who has no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eyes of a Ranger

"Sideswipe, hurry!  It's almost time for _Walker, Texas Ranger_!"  Hot Shot bellowed, camping himself out in front of the television that the human kids had set up for them.  "You can buff the scratch out later!"

 

Sideswipe groaned, but lumbered in, a pink chamois still in his fingers.  "It's not that I'm doubting you, big brother, but I don't even know if I'll like this show.  I don't even know what a Texas is or why it needs a ranger."

 

Hot Shot pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.  "Texas is a place.  And rangers are lawmen so it kinda needs lawmen and Walker's the best!  Now sit down, why doncha?"  

 

Sideswipe gave a puzzled look for all of five seconds, then sat down hesitantly.  The twang of the opening music of the show blared from the TV, catching the younger mech's attention.  Apparently, this Walker, the Texas Ranger in the show, was a scruffy bearded man who could roundhouse kick bad guys into oblivion.  And there were explosions and gunfights galore.  He leaned in more with interest, his optics wide behind the pale blue visor.  Hot Shot gave a ghost of a grin and leaned in as well.  The episode seemed to begin at a flashy bar and grill, causing Sideswipe to give a quizzical tilt of his helm.  

 

"Is that place kind of like Maccadams Old Oil House?"  He spoke up.

 

Hot Shot grinned.  "Yep.  That's CD's.  He runs the place and it's where they fuel up.  Kind of like Maccadam's Old Oil House back on Cybertron, yeah."  He then pointed out.  "And that gruff old fellow is CD.  He's kind of like Scavenger for us.  The wise old mentor."

 

"And the dark-skinned human?"  Sideswipe turned to Hot Shot with curiosity.

 

"Ah, that's Ranger Trivette.  He's Walker's partner."  Hot Shot grinned.  "Kind of like you for me."

 

"So you're saying you're the big tough hero, Walker himself?  Yeah right, Hot Shot."  Sideswipe quipped.  "I think you're someone's Trivette too."

 

Hot Shot hunched a little.  "Way to be blunt, Sideswipe."  He then chuckled.  "I guess you could say...I'm sort of Scavenger's Trivette.  And that CD is also Optimus in a way.  The old and wise part, I mean."  He then chuckled.  "...And no, Sideswipe, Blurr is not the girl so don't go getting your hopes up."

 

Sideswipe huffed.  "No, I was gonna ask if you thought she was like Alexis in a way.  They seem to focus a lot on rules and law and helping each other."

 

"Oh."  Hot Shot gave a sheepish look.  "Yeah, Alexis is a lot like Alex."

 

"...Ha!  They even have the same name sorta!"  Sideswipe cackled.  He then paused when the scene shifted to a hostage situation and winced.  He knew all too well the realities of being taken hostage.  He seemed to slip into an uncomfortable silence until the scene switched back once again.  He then let off a relieved sigh.  Hot Shot cast a glance to him with worry, pulling him into a brotherly hug of understanding.  He knew how rough being taken hostage by Wheeljack had been, and figured that might have been what got him tense.

 

Soon, Walker would come on the scene to save the day and Sideswipe latched to Hot Shot with worry, as though afraid that something might happen.  However, when Walker would kick the bad guy down before he could shoot the hostage, Sideswipe keened with joy.  

 

"YEAH!  ATTABOY WALKER!  KICK HIS AFT!"  He bellowed.

 

Hot Shot grinned.  "You do realize that this means you're going to have to watch this more."  He knew Sideswipe was enjoying it.  He just knew the moment Sideswipe cheered for Walker.  Just as he had the first time when the human kids had shown him.

 

Sideswipe looked to Hot Shot.  "...Okay, okay.  You were right.  You knew I'd like it..."


End file.
